


The Harvey Girls and the Big Bad Wolf

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Three Little Pigs (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Parody, Sneezing, Soup, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A parody of the Three Little Pigs, except with the Harvey Girls instead of the pigs, and a few twists at the end.Will Audrey, Dot and Lotta find a way to outwit the Big Bad Wolf that wants to eat them? (Whether this is the same wolf from my Harvey Street Kids Movie fanfic or a different one is entirely up to you.)





	The Harvey Girls and the Big Bad Wolf

Once upon a time, there were three girls named Audrey, Dot and Lotta. These girls, who called themselves the Harvey Girls, may have been young, but they were responsible enough to build their own houses for themselves - at least, that was what their families had told them.

Lotta, the biggest girl who wasn't very bright, built her house out of straw. When she was done, she went inside to read some of her favorite books. Audrey, the girl who was more tomboyish but not much smarter, built her house out of sticks. When she was done, she went inside to take a well-deserved nap. And Dot, the smartest girl, built her house out of bricks. When she was done, she went inside to have a snack of toast and apple juice.

But what none of these girls knew was that they wouldn't have these homes for very long.

Not long after the Harvey Girls had built their new houses, a big, bad wolf came along, and he was hungry for some little girls. The ones that he was sure were living in these three houses that he'd just seen seemed like the perfect meals for him. He went up to the house of straw and knocked on the door.

"Little girl? Little girl? Let me come in," said the Wolf.

But when Lotta saw who was outside, she went, "Not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin!"

The Wolf didn't take this excuse well; in fact, he began to get mad. And as he got mad, he felt a tickle form in his nose. The scent of the straw was making him need to sneeze.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll sneeze your house in!" he said.

So he huffed, "Ah..." and he puffed, "HAH..." And with a great, big, "AH-TCHOO!!!" he sneezed the house of straw down.

But Lotta ran into Audrey's house, the house of sticks. The Big Bad Wolf went up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Little girls? Little girls? Let me come in," said the Wolf.

But when Audrey and Lotta saw who was outside, they went, "Not by the hairs of our chinny-chin-chins!"

The Wolf didn't take this excuse well; in fact, he began to get mad again. And as he got mad, he felt a tickle form in his nose. The dust from the sticks was making him need to sneeze.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll sneeze your house in!" he said.

So he huffed, "Hah..." and he puffed, "AH..." And with another great, big, "HAH-CHOO!!!" he sneezed the house of sticks down.

But Audrey and Lotta ran into Dot's house, the house of bricks. The Big Bad Wolf went up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Little girls? Little girls? Let me come in," said the Wolf.

But when Audrey, Dot and Lotta saw who was outside, they went, "Not by the hairs of our chinny-chin-chins!"

Again, the Wolf didn't take this excuse well; in fact, he got mad once again. And as he got mad, he felt a tickle form in his nose. The pollen in the air was making him need to sneeze this time, rather than the bricks; but what mattered was that he was going to sneeze again.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll sneeze your house in!" he said.

So he huffed, "Ah..." and he puffed, "Hah..." And he huffed some more, "HAH..." And he puffed some more, "AHHH..." But when he finally gave his great, big, "AHHH-TCHOOOOOOO!!!" Nothing happened. The sneeze didn't blow down the house.

When all three of the Harvey Girls saw this happen, they all laughed in amusement.

"You silly wolf!" said Dot. "This house is too strong for you to sneeze down!"

The Big Bad Wolf rubbed his nose with his fist, looking at the girls with the most annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, really?" he asked. "Well, if I can't sneeze your house in, I'll just find another way in!"

The Wolf looked up at the chimney of the house, and then began to climb up the walls. Soon he was at the top, and he brought both of his legs into the hole of the chimney. The Harvey Girls could hear him doing that, which filled two of them with concern.

"What are all those noises?" Lotta asked.

"Maybe it's the Wolf trying to get inside and eat us!" said Audrey.

"No, he won't," said Dot. She had placed a cauldron of water under the fireplace, and was now building a fire under the cauldron. "When he gets to the bottom of our chimney, he'll be in for a big, hot surprise!"

But when the Big Bad Wolf heard her say that, he stepped out of the chimney and back on the roof. He stayed where he was, watching as steam came out of the chimney.

Audrey, Dot and Lotta waited for the Wolf to come down the chimney, watching as the water boiled.

"That's strange," Dot said, "I could have sworn he was going to come down."

"Me too," said Audrey. "Wouldn't it be awesome if he fell right into this cauldron of boiling water?"

"Yeah, and then he'd never bother us again!" said Lotta, giggling.

But the Wolf didn't come down the chimney, so the Harvey Girls made the most of their failure by making some soup for lunch. As Lotta watched the water boil, Dot chopped up some fresh meat and potatoes before dumping them into the cauldron. Audrey stirred the mixture as they watched it cook.

The Big Bad Wolf could smell the soup they were making, and he had to admit that it smelled great. But he didn't let it interfere with his plans - he was after these girls because he wanted to eat them, not their soup.

Finally, their soup was ready. The girls took their cauldron out of the fireplace and scooped some of their soup into three bowls. Then they sat at the table and began to eat. Their soup was delicious, just as they thought it would be.

As they were eating, however, the Big Bad Wolf stepped into the chimney again. This time, he at last began to crawl down the chimney, trying to be as quiet as he could. When he got to the fireplace, he popped his head out to look inside. He could see the Harvey Girls, a few feet away, still enjoying their soup.

But as the Wolf watched them eat, some soot from the chimney began to tickle his nose, making it twitch around. He was going to sneeze again - but he knew this wasn't the time to do that. If he did, the girls would hear him for sure.

He huffed, "Ah..." and he puffed, "HAH..." But then he brought his forefinger up underneath his nose, and that stopped the sneeze from coming.

But it didn't matter, because all three of the girls had heard his inhales. They turned their heads to look at the fireplace, and there they saw him.

"You again?!" Audrey, Dot and Lotta asked at the same time.

They got up and ran over to the fireplace, just as the Big Bad Wolf stepped out from the fireplace.

"Ha! You thought you could get rid of me by boiling my bottom?" asked the Wolf. "You three may be smart, but you're just not smart enough for me!"

"Oh, really?" Audrey asked, getting an idea. She reached behind her back and pulled out a shaker filled with a black powder - a pepper shaker.

The Wolf laughed again. "What are you going to do with that? You just had your soup! You can't still be hungry!"

"Exactly. We're not." Lotta took the pepper shaker and held it underneath the Big Bad Wolf's nose. Before long, his nose began to twitch again. The pepper was making him need to sneeze.

So he huffed, "Hah..." and he puffed, "AH..." And with another great, big, "HAH-TCHOO!!!" he sneezed himself back into the fireplace.

"Ugh!" The Wolf rubbed his nose with his forefinger, the same one he'd used to stop his sneeze from earlier. "What in blazes did you do that for?"

"Because you sneezed down my house," said Lotta.

"And you sneezed down my house," continued Audrey,

"And you tried to sneeze down my house," finished Dot.

"So?" the Wolf asked. "What next? Will YOU girls sneeze?"

Lotta shook some pepper into her face, then shook some into Audrey's face, and finally shook some into Dot's face. Their noses twitched, their nostrils flared, and they all needed to sneeze.

So they huffed, "Aaah..." and they puffed, "Haaah..." And he gave one final gasp, "HAAAAAAAAAH..."

And before the Wolf could realize what was going to happen...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Audrey, Dot and Lotta let out their sneezes all at the same time. And their sneeze was so big, so loud and so powerful, that it blew the Big Bad Wolf back up the chimney. When he popped out of the top of the chimney, he found himself flying far away - so far away, in fact, that wherever he landed would be a place from which he would never get back to the girls' home.

As the Harvey Girls recovered from their sneezes, they told each other, "Gesundheit," as they rubbed their noses - Audrey used her forefinger, Dot used her arm, and Lotta used her hand. Even though that might have been the biggest sneezes of their lives, what mattered was that their problem had been solved, and that they would never see the Big Bad Wolf again.

Later that day, Lotta and Audrey recovered their things from where their house of straw and house of sticks had been before the Wolf had sneezed them down. They brought their belongings to Dot's house of bricks and moved in with her. From that day onward, Audrey, Dot and Lotta lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
